Naruto Shippuden: Return to the Land of Snow
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally hook up due to a planned accident and then go to see Naruto's favorite actress. Why do things never seem to be easy for Naruto? Naruhina. If you don't like it don't read it. Flames aren't nice but constructive criticism is fine.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I know Chicken Alfredo isn't fancy I just like it and don't know any real fancy foods.

* * *

_Italics means thoughts._

"_Italics with quotation marks means conversations with Kurama."_

* * *

Return to the Land of Snow

Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets both wrapped in their own thoughts. Naruto was thinking about what kind of ramen he wanted to buy at Ichiraku's and about the mission they had just gone on. They had been on a mission to track down a spy in Orochimaru's private army. They had found him and had given him a proper burial. Then they made camp for the night. Hinata had asked Naruto about his two and a half years with Jiraiya. He was surprised by her curiosity but answered obviously and tried his best to keep calm and not brag. Then Hinata had told him about what she had done and all the training she had put herself through. Then they went to sleep.

Hinata, on the other hand, was thinking about the fact that she had been on a mission alone with Naruto and had chickened out of telling him her feelings more times than she could count. She was also struggling to make herself tell him now.

"N-Naruto," Hinata began.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I-I n-need to tell you s-something," Hinata said.

They stopped and Naruto turned toward her. She blushed not having expected his full attention.

"I-I-I-I-I..." She struggled to say a single word.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She nodded and tried again.

"I-I-I-I-I...I w-wanted to know if y-you w-would t-train me," Hinata lied while internally kicking herself for being a coward.

"Oh, um, sure," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and they kept walking. After a couple minutes they reached Ichiraku's and were greeted by the smell of ramen.

"You hungry?" Naruto asked.

"N-no," Hinata said but her stomach complained loudly causing Hinata to blush.

"You're stomach disagrees," Naruto said grinning. "C'mon, I'm buying."

"N-no," Hinata said. "Y-you d-don't need to b-b-buy my meal."

"I want to," Naruto said.

Hinata's face turned crimson and she fought the urge to faint. She nodded and they both sat on a stool.

"Hey old man!" Naruto called. "I'm back!"

Hinata was surprised he was so rude but Teuchi came out from the back and his face lit up when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teuchi said. "It's good to see you boy! You two's meal is on the house as a welcome home gift!"

"Okay," Naruto said.

Teuchi took their orders then went in back and brought out three bowls for Naruto and one bowl for Hinata.

"Why three for him?" Hinata asked.

"He usually stops after twenty or so," Teuchi said.

Teuchi sat back to watch the usual spectacle Naruto made of himself when he ate but got an enormous shock. Naruto not only didn't eat as much as usual, meaning he stopped after two bowls, but he also ate as if he actually had good manors. Hinata stopped after one bowl and Naruto thanked him then they left. Teuchi stared in shock at the untouched bowl Naruto had left then did what Hinata usually did and fainted. Ayame came out and woke her father then also fainted when her father told her what had happened.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "Meet me on top of the Hokage Monument when you're ready to train."

Hinata nodded and was about to tell Naruto how she felt but couldn't make herself so instead she turned and walked inside. Naruto left and was oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching him.

"My God he's an idiot," Sakura said.

"And blind," Ino said. "In all fairness, though, he _is_ blonde."

"So are you," Sakura said.

"I'm the exception," Ino said. "Naruto's got to be blind if he doesn't see the crush Hinata has on him."

"They need to hook up," Sakura said.

"You think one kiss 'll do it?" Ino asked.

"Are you planning to have her turn into me and get Naruto to kiss her?" Sakura asked.

"No," Ino said. "They're going to train so we should just challenge them. Then we can 'accidentally' shove them into each other."

"Great idea," Sakura said. "Let's do it."

Ino nodded and they went back to their apartment. They had started staying together so that they could split the rent. They went to sleep unaware of the fact that Naruto was having more trouble with doing the same than he thought possible.

His eyes didn't even want to close. Every time he did close his eyes, Kurama flashed an image of one of his female friends nude in very seductive positions. After nearly fifteen minutes of this, Kurama showed a picture of Hinata and Naruto suddenly couldn't open his eyes. Unlike the other pictures, Hinata was fully clothed and it wasn't a picture. It was more like it was actually happening. As he watched, Hinata laughed at some joke he must have said, there was no sound, then leaned forward and kissed him. He could feel it but the image instantly faded along with the feeling and Naruto felt both relieved, sad, and tired. Finally Kurama let him fall asleep only to continue in his dream.

Finally Naruto woke up and rolled out of bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed then headed to the Hokage Monument. About ten minutes later Hinata arrived while he was doing pull ups on the limb of a tree.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said dropping to the ground.

"Y-you don't have to stop just because I'm here," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I finished. So, what do you want to work on first?"

"Um, I-I don't know," Hinata said. "Speed I guess."

Naruto nodded and looked around.

"Hit that tree as fast as you can," Naruto said pointing to one. "Stop at two hundred."

Hinata walked over and began hitting the tree quickly. She was practically a blur so Naruto decided she was more than proficient in speed.

"Done," Hinata said breathing a bit heavier than before.

"Now agility," Naruto said. "Think fast!"

He flicked a kunai at her and she 'eep'ed but caught it. She was about to ask why he had thrown a deadly weapon at her when she realized it was made out of Styrofoam. It moved as fast as a real one but wouldn't hurt her if it hit her.

She threw it back and he caught it then threw it back twice as fast. She dodged it but it scraped against her jacket and left a black line.

"There's ink on it?" Hinata asked.

"That way we know if it hit you," Naruto explained. "It washes right off don't worry."

She nodded and he pulled out more kunai. Before he could throw them, Sakura and Ino arrived.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said. "Are you guys training?"

"Yes why," Naruto said.

"Wanna spar?" Ino asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded.

"Sure," Naruto said.

"I'll handle Naruto," Sakura said.

Ino and Hinata walked a good distance away and they all attacked each other. The fights were violent but had zero injuries. After five minutes, Ino and Sakura tripped both Naruto and Hinata so that they were stumbling toward each other then shoved them. Naruto managed to regain his footing just before they collided and caught her in a hug but at the same time, their lips collided. It was an accident but Sakura and Ino had planned out every detail.

Naruto blushed furiously but was albino compared to Hinata. Naruto pulled away within a second of their lips meeting and both tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to-"

Hinata cut him off by pressing her lips back to his. After a moment of surprise, Naruto began to kiss her back. They were both still blushing from their accidental kiss but it began to fade as they kissed. Finally Naruto pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Neither of them realized that Ino and Sakura were gone.

"I love you," Hinata said. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid."

Naruto hugged her and tried to think of anything to say.

"Naruto," a familiar voice said. "I don't mean to interrupt but Lady Tsunade wishes to see you."

Naruto turned and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Who are you kidding?" Naruto asked. "You've been watching for over an hour."

"True," Kakashi said. "It's about time," Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed and began to head to Tsunade's office.

"You too Hinata," Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto. A moment later they were standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Hello Naruto," Tsunade said. "Pack your things, you're going to the Land of Spring. Dress warmly but also take vacation clothes, you;re taking a cruise ship there so the first half will be warm. The second half will be cold because they're in the middle of winter."

"Why am I going there?" Naruto asked.

"Two reasons," Tsunade said. "One, to get her to sign a peace treaty. Two, they seem to have an assassin problem."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade tossed the scroll to Hinata.

"You're going to make sure he doesn't screw up," Tsunade said.

Hinata smiled and nodded then both of them bowed, the fact that Naruto did left Tsunade stunned, then left. Hinata noticed her reaction and decided to ask Naruto about it.

"Why is everyone so shocked that you have manors?" Hinata asked.

"Because I don't usually use them," Naruto said. "I honestly don't know why I use them around you."

Hinata slipped her hand into his and leaned on his shoulder. Naruto walked her home then said he would meet her at the Southern Gate. Then he went back to his apartment and packed his winter clothes, bathing suit, some summer clothes, and as many weapons as he could safely pack. Then he went to the southern gate and found Hinata waiting patiently.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and they began to head out. After about three hours they reached the port just in time to board the ship before it left.  
"I can't wait to see Koyuki again," Naruto said.  
"I can't wait to meet her," Hinata said leaning on Naruto's arm as he leaned on the railing.  
Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head. She leaned back against his chest and sighed contentedly. She would have to remember to thank Sakura and Ino later.  
"Want to see what the ship's got?" Naruto asked.  
"No," Hinata said. "I'm happy right here."  
Naruto picked her up bridal style causing her to giggle. She hugged him then flipped out of his arms and they began exploring the ship. It had a swimming pool, a hot tub built to seem like a hot spring and was convincing, and a sparring ring for tough guys that want to blow off steam. Luckily, bathing suits were required to use the hot spring. The hot spring was also right next to a spa.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Naruto asked less than a second before walking into a sailor about four times Naruto's size.  
He looked like he could bench a thousand pounds. If Naruto wasn't a ninja, he would be scared.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING SHRIMP!" the sailor shouted bending down so he was inches from Naruto's face.  
The sailor had a nose the size of a tomato, bushy brown eyebrows, a bushy brown beard, and beady black eyes.  
"Calm down pal," Naruto said. "If not, you _will_ regret it."  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WILL AND WON'T REGRET!" the sailor shouted. "YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I DON'T BEAT YOUR SCRAWNY A-"  
He was cut off when Naruto smashed his forehead protector into the sailor's forehead and left him sprawled on the ground out cold.  
"I warned you," Naruto said.  
He and Hinata began walking away but two huge hands grabbed his arms.  
"Where do you think you're going?" a gruff voice asked.  
Naruto looked behind him and saw thirteen sailors standing there, two of which were helping their fallen friend up. they all looked about the same with varying colors of hair.  
"You're all brothers aren't you?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes," said the one holding him.  
"If you want to settle what your brother started, we should head to the ring," Naruto said.  
The sailor released him then they all headed to the sparring ring.  
"Who's next?" the referee asked.  
"Me," Naruto said. "And that lot. I'll fight them all at once."  
"You better have a good doctor, you'll need him," said the one Naruto had knocked out.  
All four ran at Naruto but just before their fists hit him, he vanished and reappeared behind them and they all crashed into the wall. they all wheeled around and ran at him again but this time he dropped onto his back and tripped them all then stood.  
"You guys make it so easy," Naruto said. "At least spread out so I can't take you all out at once."  
They surrounded him and he grinned. They all lunged to punch him and he dropped to the ground causing them to all punch each other. they all stumbled back and Naruto stood then began moving in a blur and knocked them all out in a quick series of punches.  
"Maybe I should have warned them that I was a ninja," Naruto said.  
"Probably," Hinata said. "Come on, I'm hungry."  
They walked to the part of the ship with the restaurants and looked around. There were five ramen shops and one fancy restaurant. Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her to the fancy restaurant which was also three times as expensive as the others.  
"W-we don't have to go here," Hinata said.  
"I know," Naruto said.  
They were led to a table set for two and Naruto noted that the only source of light were the candles on the tables. Naruto couldn't help but smile. Hinata was happy that it was dark because it hid the blush that she got from being on a date with Naruto.  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take a bottle of 190 proof Everclear," Naruto said.

"You'll get drunk," Hinata said.

"I can't get drunk," Naruto said. "My metabolism is more than four times as strong as yours."

_"But I _will_ get drunk,"_ Kurama complained.

_"I won't drink it all,"_ Naruto promised.

"You don't need to worry about it ma'am," the water said. "The strongest drink we have is Sake."

"Then I'll take a bottle of that," Naruto said.

_"Much better,"_ Kurama said.

"I'll just had a black coffee," Hinata said.

The waiter left and Naruto picked up his menu.

"I've never heard of any of this," Naruto said.

"If you're getting Sake, get pasta," Hinata said.

"Okay, I'll get...Chicken Alfredo," Naruto said.(He pronounced Alfredo as Ālfrēdoo.)

"That's Chicken _Alfredo_," Hinata said showing him how to pronounce it.

"Oh," Naruto said feeling like an idiot.

"Don't worry," Hinata said. "A lot of people can't pronounce it."

Naruto smiled. He had made a fool of himself and she had immediately cheered him up. A few minutes later the waiter came back and took their orders. He gave Naruto a funny look but didn't say anything and walked off. A few minutes later he came back. Naruto's plate was piled with so much food that it stood almost three feet tall. Hinata had ordered the same thing but her plate had normal portions.

"Tsunade told them how much I usually eat," Naruto said slightly annoyed that Tsunade had thought he was a pig more than the fact that he also had to eat enough to keep Kurama alive.

If one died, so did the other. Tsunade should know that as Hokage but she still called him a pig.

"I guess Teuchi forgot to warn her that you weren't as hungry as usual," Hinata said. "At least you'll have left overs."

"Yeah for a month," Naruto said.

_"An hour if you would stop trying to starve me,"_ Kurama said.

_"You need to lose weight,"_ Naruto said.

Naruto sighed and both began to eat. Naruto once again used his manors but ate half of his meal then left the rest. Hinata smiled and assumed he was able to eat that much because of his metabolism. She was half right. The other half was Kurama.

"Where's my wine?" Naruto asked after finishing his food.

"And my coffee," Hinata said.

"Maybe they forgot," Naruto said.

"Here's your wine and coffee," the waiter said. "Fair warning, no one on this ship likes ninja."

He walked away and Naruto took Hinata's coffee and smelled it. He didn't smell any poison so he gave it back.

"I can smell poison in anything," Naruto explained.

He opened the bottle of Sake and sniffed then wrinkled his nose and moved the bottle away.

"Poison?" Hinata asked.

"No it's strong," Naruto said. "Want some?"

"I got the coffee so that I wouldn't get drunk," Hinata said.

Naruto poured them both a glass. They toasted their new relationship then drained their glasses. Naruto's eyes watered and he restrained a cough. Hinata coughed quietly and it was more of a squeak than a cough. The Sake wasn't its usual proof. It was exactly One hundred ninety proof.

"That's awfully strong Sake," Hinata said as a slight blush spread across her face.

"It's a bit stronger than I expected," Naruto said. _"How many glasses can you take?"_

_"Twelve, then it's all on you,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto smiled and poured himself another glass and half of one for Hinata. They both drained them and Hinata hick-uped. Then the waiter brought the check so Naruto paid and they left with the bottle and their glasses. They went to the upper deck which was deserted since it was now dark. Naruto leaned against the railing and poured himself a few more glasses.

"Give me some more," Hinata said.

_"How many more can she take without a black out?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Exactly three," _Kurama said.

Naruto poured her a glass then himself. They both drank and he poured them both another. They drained those as well then Naruto poured himself one last one since he had already had more than Kurama could handle. Finally the bottle was empty and he threw it overboard with the glasses. Then he sighed contentedly and felt Hinata lean against him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stood like that for a long while. After a few hours they went back to their room and realized there was only one bed and no couch or chairs.

"Looks like we're sleeping together," Naruto said.

"I-I can sleep on the floor if you don't want to N-Naruto," Hinata said.

"No it's fine," Naruto said. "Besides, you would be taking the bed either way."

Hinata smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back and after a minute he pulled away. He went into the bathroom and changed into his PJ's, minus his hat, and waited for Hinata to finish. She knocked on the door when she was done and Naruto opened it. He went to the bed and climbed in and She did the same. She lay her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. He smiled and lightly ran his hand through her hair. She reached up and kissed him and he returned the kiss. After a couple of seconds Hinata moved so that she was laying on top of him. They continued to kiss and Naruto placed his hands on the small of her back. She rested hers on his shoulders and slid her tongue into his mouth. He smiled and returned the favor. Hinata moaned quietly and accidentally rubbed her crotch against his groin. She moaned a little louder this time and pressed harder against him. He pulled her down against him even more and began running his hands up and down her sides. After a couple minutes Naruto suddenly somehow pulled away.

"Wait," Naruto said. "We should wait for marriage."

"You're right," Hinata said. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Sake, that's what," Naruto said smiling. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. That Sake had a proof of a hundred ninety."

"Jeez," Hinata said. "No wonder it was so strong."

Naruto smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips then kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and lay back down on his chest then fell asleep. Naruto smiled and left Kurama with one last order before falling asleep.

_"After you get me sober again, do the same for her,"_ Naruto said.

Kurama agreed and Naruto finally drifted off to sleep. The next morning he woke up and thanked Kurama because he didn't have a hangover. Hinata was still on top of him so he just lay there while she slept. He remembered how close they had come to going all the way and silently groaned.

_This is going to be a long mission,_ Naruto thought.

THE END

* * *

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

* * *

Reunion

After a couple minutes Hinata woke up and sat up. She yawned and stretched then looked down and saw that Naruto was watching her.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"You are so beautiful," Naruto said.

"And just think, it only took you two and a half years of being away to realize it," Hinata said.

Naruto smiled then sat up and kissed her. While he was kissing her, he gently pushed her down onto her back and rested his hands on her sides. Then he pulled away and began to tickle her. She squealed and began trying to get away but he wouldn't be beaten. He focused on her ribs because she was clearly ticklish there. Then he moved higher and began to tickle her arm pits. She was more ticklish there. After a moment he moved to her neck and she began making a cross between a choking sound and a laugh. Finally he moved back to her ribs and she began breathlessly begging him to stop.

He thought about it for a minute while continuing to tickle her while she continued to beg him. Finally he stopped and kissed her instead. She kissed him back then flipped them over and began tickling him back. He wasn't ticklish so he just lay there. After a minute Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't ticklish so she stopped. Before she could get off of him, he flipped them over and started tickling her again. She began squirming instantly and after a couple minutes began begging him to stop. He didn't this time and pressed harder against her.

Her squirming caused her to grind her crotch against his groin again. She was so focused on him tickling her that she didn't notice and neither did he. After about fifteen minutes of this, Hinata suddenly wrapped her arms around Naruto and moaned loudly as she came. Naruto was surprised and didn't know what had happened. After a moment he figured it out and was slightly embarrassed. Hinata let go and dropped back to the bed blushing madly.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

Hinata leaned up and kissed him then went into the bathroom to change. Naruto quickly changed as well then sat on the bed and waited. Hinata came out a couple minutes later and took the sheet to get it cleaned. Naruto went to the upper deck and sighed. There was really nothing for them to do besides swim, tan, and eat. They could train but they would need more room than the entire ship for that.

"Not much to do but relax huh?" Hinata asked walking over.

"Nope," Naruto said. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Hinata's stomach answered for her. She blushed a little but not as much as she normally would have. Naruto noticed that Hinata was a lot more confident and outgoing than before.

"I'll take that as breakfast," Naruto said. "You want ramen or something fancy?"

"Ramen please," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded and they went to one of the ramen shops. Naruto got two bowls of Beef Ramen and Hinata got a bowl of Miso Ramen. They ate quickly then went to the spa. There were no separations so Naruto went to the hot tub instead. He slipped into the water and sank under completely using a transformation jutsu to give himself gills then he waited. After about half an hour, Hinata jumped in and Naruto pulled her under. After a second she realized what he did and gave herself gills as well. Then Naruto grinned evilly and began to tickle her. After a couple seconds he stopped and they both released their jutsus and swam back to the surface. Just as they did, fourteen very drunk sailors hauled them out of the water.

"We don't like ninja," one of the brothers said.

"Actually that's not true, we love the girls," the one holding Hinata said. "They're always really tight."

Naruto instantly lost whatever control he had on his temper. He neutered two with a single kick each then threw another into the sailor holding Hinata. Before anyone could think about moving, Naruto was holding a kunai at the throat of the one who had threatened to rape Hinata and one shadow clone was doing the same to the rest.

"IF YOU _EVER_ COME NEAR US AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SONS OF BITCHES!" Naruto shouted.

Then he released his clones and the sailors all ran away. Hinata hugged him then they walked to the upper deck. Naruto knew the sailors would be back when they were even more drunk but he would keep his word if he had too.

"You won't really kill them will you?" Hinata asked knowing they would be back.

"If I have to," Naruto said. "But I'll try not to."

"It's getting chilly," Hinata said.

She was right.

"Let's go change into something a little warmer," Naruto said.

"Sure," Hinata said.

They went back to their room and quickly changed into warmer clothes. Then they went to get some lunch.

The Next two days got progressively colder until Hinata couldn't stand to leave the room. Naruto could leave for short periods but it was definitely colder than Naruto remembered it being.

"I'm freezing," Hinata said as the two of them huddled together under the blanket.

"I know," Naruto said. "There must be something wrong with the heating system."

"Yeah," Hinata said pointing to the ice coated walls. "It's frozen solid."

Naruto groaned and pulled Hinata closer. She pushed against him and a moment later the ship shuddered violently.

They both sprang out of the bed and grabbed their stuff. Before they could leave, Naruto gave Hinata one of his jackets for extra warmth then he kicked the door down since it was also frozen solid. They ran outside and made their way to the bridge. Naruto could tell what the power was, negative fifty and falling one degree every second.

"Why the hell is it so cold?" Naruto asked the captain.

"No idea," the captain said. "It's definitely not natural. Our nuclear engines have frozen solid. This ship's going down. You two need to leave."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Hinata then jumped over the edge and instantly regretted it. The water was still a liquid and, despite standing on it, he could feel hypothermia setting in inside himself. Hinata was even worse. She had already begun turning blue and clearly had frostbite in several places. He sprinted across the water as fast as he could.

_"KURAMA!"_ Naruto shouted._ "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

_"I'm keeping you as warm as I can kid!"_ Kurama said.

Naruto groaned and continued running. Finally he seemed to have gotten clear of whatever it had been because the temperature began to slowly rise. After two hours, it stabilized at negative twenty. Naruto knew that Kurama could bring him back to his normal temperature now but he also knew that Hinata was still just barely alive. Finally he reached the Land of Snow and found an old decrepit building that they could use as shelter. He instantly used scraps and a flare to start a fire then had Kurama use his chakra to warm Hinata up. Once she had turned back to her normal skin color, she healed her frostbite with Medical Ninjutsu then sat next to the fire shivering violently. Naruto unzipped his coat and then zipped it closed again with her inside it.

"Thank you for saving me," Hinata said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked before gasping as his leg twitched and squeezing his leg shut against the pain.

Hinata didn't even wait for his permission before pulling up his pant legs. Both of his legs had gone completely black. She lifted his shirt and saw that half of his torso was black as well.

She began to heel him and after about three minutes she had finished.

"Next time tell me when you're hurt," Hinata said.

Naruto shrugged and she slapped his shoulder lightly but he still flinched. She pulled his sleeves up and saw that his arms were also frostbitten. She healed them then asked him if he had anymore injuries. He shook his head so she sighed and snuggled up to him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and stared at the fire.

"How far is it to Koyuki's house?" Hinata asked.

"About fifteen miles," Naruto said. "It won't take long."

Just then the wind began to howl and it began to snow.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

They stayed by the fire as it grew dark and the temperature fell. After a couple of hours it was impossibly cold again. Kurama kept them both warm enough to live through the night. They both fell asleep and dreamt of being in Antarctica in underwear in the middle of Winter.

The next day they woke up and Naruto put some wood on the fire and they waited for the storm to die out and for the temperature to rise. At around noon the storm finally moved on and the temperature rose to zero. Kurama warmed them up and Naruto's clones dug them out. Then they began heading for Koyuki's palace.

"Must have been Summer when we came last time," Naruto said. "Can't wait for Summer this time."

"Won't matter," a Snow Ninja said rising out of the snow in front of them. "The assassins used a Kinjutsu that caused a creature made out of snow to come to life. Now it moves around freezing everything. The closer you are the colder it gets. It seems to like water though."

"What does it look like?" Naruto asked.

"No one knows," the ninja said. "By the time you're close enough to see it, you've frozen to death."

"I assume you know why we're here," Naruto said.

"To see Koyuki," the Snow Ninja said. "And to stop the assassins."

Naruto nodded and the Snow Ninja made the Seal of Confrontation. A tunnel opened in the snow and the ninja stepped aside.

"It's warmer in there," the ninja said.

Naruto and Hinata walked in and the ninja followed. He closed the entrance and the temperature rose to twenty. Naruto sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

"We need to keep moving," the ninja said.

Naruto nodded and they followed the tunnel until they reached a huge cavern, it was slightly warmer inside and they could see that this was from body heat. There were several people huddled around the room shivering.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked.

Naruto turned toward it and found himself wrapped his Koyuki's arms.

"It's so good to see you!" Koyuki said.

"Sorry it's not under better circumstances," Naruto said. "Your land traded one monster for an even worse one. At least it's got you."

"And you," Koyuki said.

"For all the good it does," Naruto said. "Any idea how to kill it?"

"Not a clue," Koyuki said. "Fire style jutsu's literally freeze. We even strengthened a Searing Migraine with a Pressure Damage and it still didn't have any effect."

"Then what can we do?" Naruto asked.

"I just don't know," Koyuki said. "We've tried everything but we can't find the assassins and we can't get anywhere near the monster."

"If I could reach it, I could use my newest jutsu on it but..." Naruto said.

"Is it ranged?" Koyuki asked.

"No," Naruto said. "It's a close range attack."

"You mean your Rasenshuriken?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"Have you tried to throw it?" Hinata asked.

"Actually no," Naruto said.

"The assassins bight no a way to find it," Koyuki said.

Naruto suddenly stiffened and sniffed.

"What's your problem?" Hinata asked.

_"Kurama,"_ Naruto said.

_"I smell them,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto turned and walked to the wall then rested his hand on it. Then he punched it and it shattered. Inside was a second cavern that was frozen completely. There were several small pillars of ice sticking up at odd angles around the room. Naruto walked in and several ninja did as well. They began to look around but the room was deserted. The ninja all left but just as Naruto turned to leave, he nearly ran into a pillar. He suddenly froze. Then he swiped a hand across it at eye level and groaned.

"I found the assassins," Naruto said.

They all ran in then saw what Naruto was looking at. They wiped the frost off of the other pillars and groaned.

"They're all frozen," a snow ninja said. "Perfect. Now what?"

"I might be able to thaw one enough for him to talk," Naruto said.

"Do it," Koyuki said.

Naruto placed a hand on one of the pillars and Kurama began to heat the ice until the body was completely thawed.

"You must run! It will kill you all! It hates cold! We had no choice!" the person rambled before going limp and collapsing.

"Dead," Naruto said. "The hell did he mean it hastes cold? It creates cold."

"Maybe when he meant that they had no choice, he was referring to the monster that makes it cold," Hinata said.

"That would make sense," Koyuki said. "But what is _it_ then?"

"Let's go find out," Naruto said. "It would be in the warmest place in the Land of Snow since it couldn't go through the cold to get away."

"There's an active volcano to the north but it's halfway across the Land of Snow and there's a blizzard in the way," a Snow Ninja said.

"Then I better run fast," Naruto said. "Hinata, stay here."

Naruto then turned and ran to the surface. Then he sprinted North as fast as he could. After about three hours he reached the blizzard.

"Big storm," Naruto said. "Easily a hundred miles if I run straight."

_"You'll run through the eye if you go straight,"_ Kurama said. _"Even with me, you'll freeze to death in under a minute. Go north west for four hours then cut north east."_

Naruto did as instructed. After exactly four hours, he turned north east. Kurama was working his hardest to keep Naruto warm and Naruto running that fast helped but he could feel the frostbite setting in. He knew he didn't have much time left but finally the silhouette of a mountain came into view. He sighed in relief and ran faster.

THE END

* * *

Read and reply:)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own Bureizu and the armor he gives Naruto.

* * *

Help

Finally he reached the volcano and ran down the wall until it was finally warm.

"Thank God," Naruto said. "What is it, seventy degrees right here?"

"Very close," a voice said. "Ninety three."

Naruto looked around and saw a shinobi standing on the wall next to him. He was dressed in red and orange with a forehead protector with the Kanji for 'Fire'.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Bureizu," the shinobi said.

"Blaze?" Naruto asked. "Your name is Blaze? Figures. So you're the thing that had the assassins so worried that they had to make the monster that's freezing this place."

"No," Bureizu said. "That is the thing the storm is chasing. I'm just a shinobi that has exceptional fire style jutsu."

"Then I need your help to kill the cold thing," Naruto said. "I can handle whatever it is the assassins were afraid of."

"What do you need me to do?" Bureizu asked.

"I need you to get me within a hundred meters of the monster alive," Naruto said.

"C'mon," Bureizu said. "At least give me a challenge. What's your affinity?"

"Wind," Naruto said.

"Good," Bureizu said. "Follow me."

He walked into a cave below them and Naruto followed. Inside it was cool. Bureizu walked to the back and opened a chest then stood aside.

"Put it on," Bureizu said.

Naruto looked at it and saw that there were two chest plates. He put one on and Bureizu handed him pauldrons, plate mail vambraces, splint mail gauntlets, and plate mail greaves. Then he handed him a second set. All of the armor was made out of Aquamarine.

"The armor is special," Bureizu said. "It will keep you body temperature at normal no matter where you are."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "Now, who are you and why are you here?"

"I came here at the order of an old friend of yours," Bureizu said. "Temujin. He wanted me to protect Koyuki while she signed a peace treaty. When I got here things had already gone to Hell."

"Stay here," Naruto said. "I'll come back and take you to Koyuki once the monster is dead. Is it in the storm?"

"No," Bureizu said. "It controls the storm from the highest point in the Land of Snow, which also happens to be a mountain beside the water where the monster is is at its strongest."

"Perfect," Naruto said. "Don't suppose you know what it is the monster is trying to kill?"

"Nope," Bureizu said.

"Useful," Naruto said creating a Shadow Clone. "Leave and he'll kill you."

Then Naruto turned and ran out of the volcano then toward the sea. After three hours, he stopped at the underground cavern the others were in.

"Naruto, you're back," Koyuki said. "Any luck?"

Naruto dropped the armor onto the ground and sighed.

"A bit," Naruto said. "This armor will keep the wearer's temperature at normal levels no matter where they are. I don't know for sure if it will work in close range with the monster but it's the only chance we've got."

"There's only one other set," Koyuki observed.

"There's only one person I trust enough to take with me," Naruto said. "Me."

He created a clone and the clone put the armor on.

"You can't use your new jutsu with only one clone," Hinata said.

"I know," Naruto said. "I've got a plan to deal with that. Now, please clear a space."

They cleared a wide area and Naruto summoned Gamatatsu.

"Hey, Naruto, you need something?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Is it true that toads can freeze and thaw again without dying?"

"Sure is," Gamatatsu said. "Let me guess, you need me to."

"How warm would it be inside your mouth if you were frozen and it was about negative two hundred around you?" Naruto asked.

"Holy shit Naruto," Gamatatsu said. "Where the hell are you dragging me to this time?"

"We're in the Land of Snow and its being flash-frozen by a monster that is impossible to reach due to the cold," Naruto said. "I need you to get one of my clones there."

"What about you?" Gamatatsu asked.

"Me and this clone are good with the armor," Naruto said. "But I only have to sets."

"You need another clone?" Gamatatsu asked. "The only jutsu you need for that would be...oh you have got to be joking. Are you fucking insane? You know what will happen if you overuse that jutsu."

"I know," Naruto said. "But what other choice do we have? Fire Style jutsu literally freeze."

"Damn it Naruto," Gamatatsu said. "Why do you always have to find the impossible fights?"

"Will you do it or not?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have to travel with you or I'll die from freezing too fast," Gamatatsu said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

Naruto created another clone and Gamatatsu opened his mouth. The clone climbed in and then Naruto, the clone with the armor, and Gamatatsu left and began to head toward the sea. After about three hours they reached the base of the mountain and stopped to wait.

"Naruto," Gamatatsu said. "We're running out of time. I'm starting to freeze."

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "She's almost here."

A moment later Hinata arrived wearing a suit of armor identical to Naruto and his clone's.

"I thought you only had one other suit," Gamatatsu said.

Naruto made the Seal of Confrontation and his clone's armor disappeared. Then the clone disappeared and Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"How'd you know I was coming?" Hinata asked.

"I know you," Naruto said. "How's the armor?"

"It works perfectly," Hinata said.

_"It won't last for long,"_ Kurama said.

_"How long?"_ Naruto asked.

_"It only works for four hours at a time," _Kurama said.

"Let's go," Naruto said. "Gamatatsu-"

Gamatatsu was frozen solid with his mouth partially open. It was still warm inside his mouth but Naruto would be able to get his jutsu back out after his clone helped him form it.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way," Naruto said.

He lifted Gamatatsu then he and Hinata began to walk up the cliff face. After a couple minutes, they both slipped and barely managed to catch themselves. Naruto groaned as he held Gamatatsu above himself.

"You need to lose weight Gamatatsu," Naruto said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said. "It's getting cold."

"The armor only works for four hours at a time," Naruto said. "They're running low on power."

"How do they recharge?" Hinata asked.

"We'll have to remove them," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and they continued to climb. Once the four hours was over they had to climb without it. Finally they reached a ledge and took the armor off as fast as they could. Then Naruto erected a tent that he had thought to bring on the mission. They both went inside and Kurama instantly began to heat the inside with his chakra.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"It'll take a while for the armor to recharge," Naruto said. "Guess we should rest."

"Yes," Hinata said.

_"Tell her,"_ Kurama said.

_"I can't,"_ Naruto said. _"If she hated me because of you...I couldn't take it."_

_ "If you don't she'll find out from someone else,"_ Kurama said. _"That person would likely have their story tainted by hate. Then how would she react?"_

Naruto sighed and Hinata looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "There's something you need to here. But, I need you to promise me that you'll listen to everything I have to say before you hate me."

"Nothing you say will make me hate you," Hinata said. "I love you and I promise that I'll listen to anything you want to tell me."

"Thank you," Naruto said. "What do you know about the Nine-tailed Demon Fox?"

"I know that it attacked the village and a lot of people were killed," Hinata said. "I know that the Fourth Hokage somehow managed to stop it but that no one says how."

"It was sealed away," Naruto said. "The location of the seal is what's important."

"Where is it?" Hinata asked.

Naruto unzipped his coat and lifted his shirt. Then he focused his chakra to his stomach and the seal appeared. Hinata understood what it was and gasped.

"The Fourth Hokage sealed it inside of a child to stop the Nine-tails," Naruto said. "The child was me. That's how I have as much stamina as I do and why everyone always hated me and treated me like a monster when we were younger."

Hinata sat stunned staring at Naruto. He pulled his shirt back down and zipped his coat closed. Then Hinata threw her arms around him.

"You're not a monster Naruto," Hinata said. "You're you, and you're the man I love. Just because you have a demon inside you doesn't make you one. Thank you for telling me."

Naruto hugged her and smiled. After a couple seconds he pulled away and looked at the armor.

"How long till they're recharged?" Hinata asked.

"My bet is that they'll be done by morning," Naruto said.

"Well that really narrows it down," Hinata said rolling her eyes.

Naruto smiled then yawned and lay down. Hinata lay next to him with her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep quickly and Kurama kept them both alive through the night. The next morning, Naruto woke up first and smiled. Hinata was still asleep on his shoulder and looked like an angel to him. He lightly ran his hand through her hair and she stirred and smiled up at him.

"Good morning," Hinata said.

"Good morning," Naruto said. "We need to get started."

Hinata nodded and they both put their armor on then left the tent. Naruto cleaned it up then picked up Gamatatsu and they began climbing. After three and a half hours, they reached the summit and saw the monster. It looked like a human with all white clothes, and a mask that looked like the face of the creepy little puppet in Saw.

"Creepy," Naruto said. "I can see how it would freak people out."

"Hello Naruto," the monster said in the same demonic voice that the puppet in Saw had. "It's good to see you. Do you like my new body? I certainly do."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You really don't recognize me do you?" the monster asked. "We've fought twice, the first time I killed you but the second time that bitch saved you then you created a new volcano with that damn Rasengan of yours."

"Moryo," Naruto said. "Your other body was more intimidating."

"But less effective," Moryo said. "I don't even have to move to kill people now."

"Let's just get this over with," Naruto said pushing his hand into Gamatatsu's mouth. "Hinata, help me."

Hinata pushed her hand in next to his and the clone inside began to gather chakra. After a couple seconds the Rasengan took on an appearance like a Fuma Shuriken. It began to emit an very high-pitched whine and Hinata pulled her arm out. Naruto pulled his out after and turned toward Moryo.

"Let's see how well you do against this jutsu," Naruto said then threw it.

The Rasenshuriken flew at Moryo but froze as it approached. When it reached Moryo, he caught it. Then Naruto threw a kunai and when it hit the Rasenshuriken, the Rasenshuriken cracked. Then it exploded. The blast leveled the mountain but when the dust and kicked up snow settled, Naruto, Hinata, and Gamatatsu were all unharmed, excluding the side effects of using the Rasenshuriken on Naruto. Moryo was on the ground alive but unable to move.

"How did that feel Moryo?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell did you just do?" Moryo asked.

"I shut down your chakra network," Naruto said. "No chakra network, no threat."

"Wanna bet?" Moryo asked then shot into the air and reverted to his previous body.

Naruto held his hand out to Hinata and she held hers over it. A moment later, Naruto was holding a pure white Rasengan.

"You lose," Naruto said.

He charged and smashed the Rasengan into Moryo where all of his dragon heads connected. Then he released it and ran over to Hinata. He picked her up then picked up Gamatatsu and then sprinted away as fast as he could. Moryo was screaming in agony and after a second, the Rasengan exploded and covered six miles instantly.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu. I own Naruto and Hinata's armor and I own the pure white Rasengan.

* * *

Internal Conflict

"What kind of Rasengan was that?" Hinata asked when she and Naruto had gotten away from the explosion.

"That, was a Byakugan Rasengan," Naruto said. "I'd probably think of a better name if I could do it on my own."

"It's effective," Hinata said.

"I agree," Naruto said. "Come on. We need to get someone and get back to Koyuki."

They went to the volcano and retrieved Bureizu then went to Koyuki's bunker.

"Is it over?" Koyuki asked. "And who's he?"

"My name is Bureizu," Bureizu said. "I'm a representative of His Majesty Temujin."

"Blaze?" Koyuki asked. "Where was he?"

"The volcano," Naruto said.

"Typical," Koyuki said. "Anyway, is it over?"

"Not exactly," Naruto said. "We still need to identify, find, and somehow kill whatever the scientists made that thing to kill."

"I want to know how the scientists 'made' Moryo if you already fought him," Hinata said.

"Moryo?" Koyuki asked. "Perfect. That reminds me, we got a guest while you two were away. She said she's here for her fiance."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Naruto groaned.

"Sorry," Koyuki said. "I told her that he was mine but apparently she disagrees."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about my mission to protect the Priestess of the Land of Ogres?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Well, after I stopped Moryo, the Priestess kind of...asked me to have kids with her," Naruto said.

"You said no right?" Hinata asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Um, not exactly," Naruto said.

"Then what did you say?" Hinata asked.

"I...um...didn't understand her question," Naruto said. "It wasn't my fault!"

Hinata glared at him then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You're the most oblivious person I've ever met," Hinata said.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Shion said running out of a hallway and throwing her arms around him. "How have you been?"

"Um, good," Naruto said. "I just got done reminiscing with Moryo."

"Moryo?" Shion asked. "No wonder it's been so quiet back home. Who's this?"

"My girlfriend, Hinata," Naruto said.

"GIRLFIREND!?" Shion shouted then slapped him. "YOU SAID-"

"SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted. "You know full well he's to oblivious to have understood what you wanted. If he had, he would have refused."

"So?" Shion asked. "He'd be better off with me than with some slut like you."

"You watch your mouth," Naruto said coldly. "Priestess or not I will hit you."  
"As I was saying, Slut Queen," Shion said ignoring him. "How many times have you had sex, hm? Five? Twenty?"

"Zero," Naruto said. "See, unlike you, we have morals."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Shion asked.

"Unless you just decided to stop watching your weight, yes," Naruto said pointing at Shion's obviously pregnant stomach.

"What's your point?" Shion asked.

"Don't go calling my girlfriend a slut when you're the one pregnant out of wedlock," Naruto said.

"Then you two must already be pregnant," Shion said.

Hinata had heard enough and so had Naruto. Hinata punched Shion so hard that she flew backward into a wall but Hinata made sure that the fetus wasn't harmed. Naruto, who had been about to do the same thing without caring whether or not the fetus died, unballed his fists and smirked.

"YOU BITCH!" Shion said. "YOU COULD HAVE JUST KILLED MY CHILD AND YOU WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW!"

"Relax," Hinata said activating her Byakugan. "I made sure your child wouldn't be harmed and I can see that it's fine."

"How?" Shion asked.

"Byakugan," Naruto said.

"She's a Hyuga?" Shion asked. "A wealthy slut then."

The moment she finished her sentence, a Naruto shadow clone appeared beside her and placed a seal on the side of her neck. Instantly she started screaming and dropped to the floor.

"Ibiki thinks he's great at interrogating but that seal is more effective than his best jutsu," Naruto said then made the seal of confrontation and the seal deactivated but stayed on her neck. "If you ever say one word against Hinata again, I'll reactivate the seal and then I'll walk away."

"You really have changed," Shion said. "What turned you into such a dick?"

"Simple," Naruto said. "I've dealt with more than my fair share of discrimination. No one is going to put someone I care about through the same thing, no matter what degree it's too."

_"Naruto,"_ Kurama said. _"I'm not alone."_

_ "What do you mean?" _Naruto asked.

_"There's something standing outside my cage and staring at me,"_ Kurama said.

_"What's it look like?"_ Naruto asked.

_"You need to come see it,"_ Kurama said. _"And get rid of that seal. This thing is making you angry and turning you into a dick."_

Naruto released the seal then sat in lotus position and closed his eyes. A moment later he was in his subconscious standing in front of the gate and beside a figure that clearly didn't belong. It was about seven feet tall with the general shape of a human being but it's entire body was covered with black spikes that were dripping with some kind of thick black liquid. The creature had a short snout, foot long claws that were clear of other spikes, and it's legs bent forward a little high then bent back forward like exaggerated versions of a dog's hind legs. The ground was covered in water and as the liquid spread through the water, he could feel his anger growing.

"What the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

The creature reacted to Naruto speaking by slashing at his chest. Naruto dodged backward and the creature turned toward him allowing him to see its one eye. It was red with three black rings and nine black Tomoe.

"Great," Naruto said. "You're the reason they brought Moryo hear aren't you?"

The creature simply stared at Naruto as ten spiked tails grew out of its back.

"Creep," Naruto said. "Let's get this over with."

Naruto created three thousand shadow clones and Kurama flooded them all with his chakra to help him. All of the Narutos got into groups of three and a moment later, a thousand Rasenshuriken flew at the Ten-tails. All of them hit and exploded but the only person that received damage was Naruto.

"Dang," Naruto said. "You're a tough asshole aren't you?"

"Yes," the Ten-tails said in a scratchy voice that made Naruto's throat hurt.

"Creepy," Naruto said. "Kurama, I need some help here."

"Let me out," Kurama said.

"Maybe in a couple million years," Naruto said.

Kurama lay down to watch the slaughter fest and the Ten-tails retracted his spikes. He still oozed the liquid but now Naruto could hit him without killing himself.

"You really want me to try to fight you don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," the Ten-tails said.

Naruto shrugged and created four clones. All of them charged the Ten-tails at once and the Ten-tails began shredding them. After a couple seconds he finished and the real Naruto appeared beside him and kicked him away from Kurama's cage.

"Seriously Kurama," Naruto said. "Help me!"

"You're doing fine," Kurama said.

The Ten-tails blurred into motion toward Naruto and Naruto had barely begun to move by the time the Ten-tails was halfway there. Kurama reacted by sending Naruto into his Nine-tails Cloak with three tails and Naruto dove out of the way just in time to survive. The Ten-tails ran around without slowing and Naruto barely managed to catch his slash. Then Naruto kicked him away and landed on his feet.

"Thank you for the boost but it's not enough," Naruto said.

"You'll have to separate me from my chakra," Kurama said. "Undo the seal, now."

Naruto did as instructed and Kurama batted the Ten-tails aside just before it could kill Naruto. Naruto grabbed Kurama's chakra and began pulling it out of him. The Ten-tails charged at them again but before it could get to him, chakra chains shot out of the ground and restrained him. A beautiful red-head appeared beside Kurama and scratched behind his ear.

"Cut that out!" Kurama said trying not to wag all nine of his tails. "It's humiliating."

"You'll get over it," Kushina said. "Hurry Naruto."

Naruto looked confused but sped up and quickly finished separating Kurama from his chakra. Then he used a seal he had spent countless hours designing just for fun and sealed Kurama back up in a seal three times stronger than the previous seal.

"Do you recognize me Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Never seen you in my life Lady," Naruto said.

Kushina smashed her fist into the top of Naruto's head.

"I'M YOUR MOTHER!" Kushina said.

"You sure because you act a lot more like Sakura than me," Naruto said rubbing his head. "How'd you do that chain thing?"

Kushina set her hand on the top of his head and all the knowledge he could ever possibly need to know about the jutsu to create chakra chains flooded into his head.

"Cool," Naruto said. "Now then, let's see what I can do."

"Hold on Naruto," Kurama said. "Use both of out chakra."

Naruto did as instructed and entered a form in which Kurama's chakra covered his body similar to Nine-tails Cloak minus the damaging side effect. The chakra looked like yellow flames and when he added his own chakra, the chakra shroud opened into a full length coat. The seal on his stomach spread across his entire body and his eyes turned red and his pupils opened into slits.

"Oh this is too cool," Naruto said. "Let him go. I can handle him."

Kushina did as instructed then faded. Naruto sighed then sidestepped a swipe from the Ten-tails. Naruto drove his knee into the Ten-tails' stomach and sent him flying skyward. He jumped after him and the Ten-tails began to fall. They threw a punch at each other and their fists met and sent a concussion throughout Naruto's subconscious. Naruto flipped over the Ten-tails and kicked it strait down. It smashed down hard and Naruto landed beside the new crater. The Ten-tails stood and grinned evilly.

"Well done," the Ten-tails said. "I am very impressed. I'm toying with you, of course, but I didn't expect you to be able to make yourself so strong. I think you've earned a reward."

"A what?" Naruto asked.

All of the black liquid the Ten-tails had released into Naruto's subconscious went back into the Ten-tails and then Ten-tails' head suddenly stretched over to Naruto similar to how Orochimaru was able to make his, and the Ten-tails bit Naruto's neck. Naruto dropped to his knees in pain then passed out.

He opened his eyes in the real world once he had woken up in his mind and everyone around him gasped. He groaned and touched his neck where he had been bitten but there was no mark. Hinata stared at Naruto's eyes and Naruto noticed she looked confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Hinata handed him a mirror and when he looked, he saw that his eyes were now exactly like a Hyugas.

"I have Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it," Hinata asked. "How?"

"The Ten-tails was in my head," Naruto said. "I fought him and he rewarded me with Byakugan I guess."

"So that's what had the scientists so scared," Hinata said.

"Yes," Naruto said.

_"Is he in anyone else here?"_ Naruto asked.

_"No,"_ Kurama said. _"He's in his own body inside the volcano. He'll be active in exactly thirty minutes."_

Naruto groaned and relayed Kurama's information. Everyone paled and Naruto decided he was going to have to go fight.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu.

* * *

Rewards

"I'm going too," Bureizu said.

"And me," Hinata said.

"Me too," Shion said. "You'll need my power for a Rasengan."

"No," Naruto said. "For one you're staying here because you're pregnant. And the other reason is that the Rasengan I can make with Hinata is far more powerful."

"Good for her," Shion said through gritted teeth.

"What did you think you had a claim on making my Rasengan more powerful?" Naruto asked. "Koyuki can do it, my clones can do it, Temujin can do it big time, Hinata can do it five times as much as you, even the crescent moon can do it. You do not have any claim on making my Rasengan stronger. You want to know how you can make my Rasengan stronger? Chakra. If mine spikes, so does the power. If it uses someone else's chakra along with my own, the power spikes. When the chakra is compatible with my own, the power spikes like you wouldn't believe. Yours is about half compatible with mine."

"What about hers?" Shion asked.

"Hers is completely compatible," Naruto said. "Why do you think it was so powerful?"

"Great," Shion said turning to leave.

"One more thing," Hinata said. "I know who the father is. Good choice."

"It's Gaara," Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked.

"My good friend," Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said. "Good for him."

"How do I use this?" Naruto asked pointing at his eyes.

"Seal of Confrontation and channel chakra into them," Hinata said. "It takes some getting used to to be able to fight with them active."

Naruto activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened. Everything was black and white and he was looking at the volcano which was glowing pitch black.

"Can you see the volcano from here?" Naruto asked.

"Um, no," Hinata said. "I can only see about halfway."

"Hm," Naruto said. "Guess when the Ten-tails rewards someone, he really rewards them."

"Try to just look like you normally do but all around you," Hinata said.

Naruto did as she said and blinked.

"Disorienting," Naruto said. "How do you keep track of what's in front of you?"

"You get used to it," Hinata said.

Naruto nodded then shook his head and deactivated his Byakugan.

"Too disorienting," Naruto said. "I'll have you and Neji train me later."

Hinata grinned then they all felt the ground shake.

"Time to go," Naruto said.

He Bureizu and Hinata ran up to the surface and then turned toward the volcano. They could see clouds of pitch black ash rising into the sky and giant balls of fire flying into the sky.

"Yikes," Naruto said. "What jutsus do you know?"

"Um," Bureizu said. "Searing Migraine and a few less powerful ones."

_"I need to know how to use Pressure Damage,"_ Naruto told Kurama.

Kurama showed Naruto everything he would need and Naruto grinned.

"I recently learned Pressure Damage," Naruto said. "Can the two be combined?"

"For an attack higher than anything used in a long time," Bureizu said. "Let's go."

They all began moving toward the volcano and were extremely slowed down by the raining fire balls.

"This isn't going well," Naruto said activating his Byakugan to look ahead at the Ten-tails. "He's focusing his chakra."

"For what?" Hinata asked.

"Tenpenchii," Bureizu said. "We all need to run faster."

"I can't," Hinata said.

"I can," Naruto said.

They all stopped and Hinata climbed on Naruto's back. Then Naruto used his Byakugan to see all around himself and extended the range to a hundred meters. He managed to keep his bearings this time and they sped up toward the volcano.

When they were about halfway there, a fireball shot out of the volcano and exploded behind them sending hundreds of pieces of white-hot stone at them. Naruto saw the pieces coming and warned Hinata. Hinata activated her Byakugan and when the pieces were in range, Naruto spun and Hinata hit them out of the air with her Gentle Fist.

"You learn fast," Hinata said.

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Keep yours active."

Hinata agreed and after a few more minutes, they reached the volcano. The Ten-tails was still gathering chakra but Naruto had long since given up trying to stop him.

"Here we go," Naruto said. "You ready Bureizu?"

"Let's go," Bureizu said making hand seals. "SEARING MIGRAINE!"

"PRESSURE DAMAGE!" Naruto said making hand seals.

The blasts shot through the air and combined. When they reached the Ten-tails, it made a high-pitched wail and the blast was put out.

"Oh perfect," Naruto said. "Did we even hurt it?"

"Yes," Bureizu said. "It's got a burn."

"Which degree?" Naruto asked.

"First," Bureizu said.

"Figures," Naruto said. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two thousand nine hundred ninety nine clones appeared. They got into groups of three and Naruto had one clone and Hinata. They all made Rasenshuriken and Naruto and Hinata's was pure white and was so powerful that it was beginning to make Naruto's ears bleed. Hinata plugged her ears and Bureizu did the same. The Ten-tails suddenly roared in a very high-pitched scream and the ground began to shake. All of the Narutos with a Rasenshuriken leapt into the air to get a stable shot then threw. All of the normal Rasenshuriken exploded but barely left more than a small burn and a paper cut. Naruto and Hinata's expanded enough to cut halfway through the Ten-tails then exploded and obliterated a large portion of its chest. The Ten-tails roared in pain and after a moment the roar turned into a laugh.

"Well done," the Ten-tails said regenerating completely.

It's body had been emaciated and unproportional but now it finished maturing its body to its full form.

"I admit I didn't expect that level of power from you," the Ten-tails said. "Then again, I didn't expect to have to fight the one true descendent of my Jinchuriki either."

"I'm not the descendent of the Sage of the Six Paths," Naruto said then tapped into both his and Kurama's chakra.

_"__You are in this form,"_Kurama said. _"__The only thing you don't have is the rinnegan."_

"You claim to not be his descendent yet you stand before me with the same form he took to fight me," the Ten-tails said. "You only lack the Dojutsu that I so hate."

"I've got a different one that you'll learn to hate," Naruto said.

"We'll see," the Ten-tails said.

Naruto created two Rasenshuriken and used his Byakugan to make them as strong as the one he had made with Hinata.

"I really need a name for this," Naruto said. "Oh well."

He threw them both and one hit the Ten-tails' waist and cut him in half while the other removed his head. Then both exploded and completely vaporized his body.

"Good job Naruto," Hinata said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Impressive," the Ten-tails said appearing behind them in the same form he had used in Naruto's subconscious minus the thick black fluid. "I'm impressed beyond belief. You are truly more worthy of a reward than even the Sage was when I allowed him to be my Jinchuriki. Instead of that, I'll simply give you my personal Dojutsu which even the Sage didn't have."

"What Dojutsu is that?" Naruto asked.

"My Dojutsu," the Ten-tails said. "Is the power to control the world around you as well as the chakra of anyone. It will allow you to use any jutsu or ability you have ever seen including Kekkei Genkai. It is the ultimate ability."

"I'll take it," Naruto said.

The Ten-tails stretched his head over and bit Naruto's neck and Naruto's eyes mutated from the Byakugan to a Sharingan like Dojutsu with nine Tomoe.

Naruto looked around and grinned. He could see everything as normal but at the same time he could see all around himself and could see anywhere he wanted on the entire planet. It was impossible to describe but was even easier to keep track of than when he still had normal eyes.

"Sweet," Naruto said.

"What's it like?" Hinata asked.

"I can see the other side of the planet at the same time as seeing the core, Tsunade, Gaara, and myself from a Third Person view," Naruto said. "This is too cool."

"Now you will let me go right?" the Ten-tails asked.

"Who ever said that?" Naruto asked.

He held his hand out and used Shinra Tensei to launch the Ten-tails away from himself and back into the volcano.

"I love my eyes," Naruto said. "Next up lets try my third favorite one."

With his hand still held out, he used shoton to immobilize everything inside of the volcano with crystal.

"I don't like that Kekkei Genkai," Hinata said.

"That's because you got frozen by it," Naruto said. "How about this one."

He raised his hand and a bone spike grew out of it.

"Kimimaro was lucky," Naruto said. "I love this Kekkei Genkai. So, do you know how to use a sword Bureizu?"

"I do," Bureizu said.

Naruto retracted his spike then pulled the bones out of his left arm forming a sword. Then he regrew to bones in his arm.

"Gross," Hinata said.

"Agreed," Naruto said. "Effective though."

Hinata nodded and Bureizu took the blade. Then Naruto picked him up and threw him just as the crystal exploded and the Ten-tails rose out in his full body form again. The Ten-tails didn't notice him until Bureizu slashed his eye.

The Ten-tails screamed in agony and pitch black blood sprayed all over the place and began burning it.

"Acid blood," Naruto said. "Gross. Let's see. How about this."

Naruto placed his palms together then spread them and a tiny black ball appeared between them and glowed.

"Try this one," Naruto said. "Planetary Devastation!"

The sphere shot into the air and expanded to the size of the one Pain had used on him. Then the ground began to get ripped up in huge chunks.

"I forgot how much collateral this one had," Naruto said. "Maybe I should cancel it."

He sent it into space then used Shinra Tensei to sent the Ten-tails after it. When the Ten-tails touched it, it exploded and the Ten-tails fell back to the ground and stood.

"Great," Naruto said. "How about this then."

He made a few hand seals and giant chakra chains shot out of the ground around the Ten-tails and restrained him. The Ten-tails roared and Naruto shot a Planetary Devastation down its throat. Then he launched it into space again and the Planetary Devastation forced the Ten-tails to implode and destroyed him completely. Then Naruto released the jutsu and the Planetary Devastation dissipated.

"It's over," Naruto said.

"Thank God," Hinata said.

"Maybe," Naruto said as Bureizu got back.

"Is it over?" Bureizu asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said. "I can still feel his chakra. I can't pinpoint it though."

"Weird," Hinata said. "I can see it all over the place."

"Maybe it really is over," Naruto said.

"Not quite," the Ten-tails said appearing in front of them in his miniature form. "I am eternal, remember? There's only one way for me to be stopped and you won't even consider it."

"You wanna bet?" Naruto asked. "You haven't recovered your sight so I can't blame you for not seeing me gathering my chakra but you should at least be able to feel it."

"You...you wouldn't dare," the Ten-tails said taking a step backward. "Your friends would die too."

"Try me," Naruto said crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I'm calling your bluff," the Ten-tails said charging forward.

Naruto's fingernails grew and hardened into bone claws and he drove them ud under the Ten-tails' rib cage and out the top of his head.

"I bet you didn't know that this could kill you too huh?" Naruto asked as he pulled his claws out.

The Ten-tails dropped and Naruto sighed. Then he and his friends headed back to the others.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters, except Bureizu.

* * *

Restless Night

Naruto leaned against the wall and smirked. He had originally been the one who was supposed to get the treaty signed but Hinata had taken over after Naruto had blacked out a short time after finishing the Ten-tails. Now he waited patiently for Koyuki to finish signing her name as slowly as humanly possible. She knew he was impatient so she had decided to move slower than a snail in order to annoy him. It would be working if he wasn't busy experimenting with his new Dojutsu. Based on some of the things he had accidentally caught glimpses of, Jiraiya would be jealous.

"You're not even paying attention are you?" Koyuki asked.

"Nope," Naruto said. "I'm watching one of your newer movies. I didn't know you got the lead role in the Pervy Sage's movie."

"Wasn't that hard," Koyuki said. "In more ways than one."

"That's nasty," Naruto said moving on to the next movie in the theater.

This time it was the live action movie of Jiraiya's first book. The lead actor was a complete klutz and nerd and the movie generally sucked.

"What else have you watched with that ability?" Koyuki asked.

"Jiraiya Sensei's first movie, which sucks," Naruto said. "Along with Kakashi practicing, Yamato on a mission, Sakura and Ino sparring, and Sai trying to learn how to be human. He's not very good at it."

"No kidding," Hinata said. "Koyuki's half done Bureizu's treaty. She'll start ours in a couple minutes."

"Great," Naruto said sarcastically. "Guess I better find something more interesting to...You don't say?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing anymore," Naruto said. "I took care of it. Kakashi will be excited though. Now I think...I'll try that jutsu next."

He made a couple hand seals then clapped and smiled.

"Excellent," Naruto said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"We just got a welcoming committee," Naruto said. "Anyway. How about...oh that is a good view."

"What are you looking at now?" Hinata asked crossing her arms.

Naruto set his hand on her shoulder and she could suddenly see what he could. He was watching a forest of Japanese Cherry blossoms as the wind blew petals around.

"It's beautiful," Hinata said.

Naruto pulled his arms back and grinned. Hinata shook her head and walked back to the others. Naruto was watching the movie that had been made while he was in the Land of Snow the first time. It wasn't half bad anyway but it was even better because he was in it. Mainly the only big part he had was getting his but kicked fighting Doto.

"Done," Koyuki said handing Hinata her treaty. "You're free to stay the night. The ship doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Sure," Hinata said. "Where are the rooms?"

"Oh," Koyuki said. "We don't have-"

Naruto made three hand signs and the walls exploded into dust. When the dust settled, everyone could see that he had created enough rooms for everyone to have one if they doubled up. They also all had two beds.

"Impressive," Koyuki said. "Take your pick."

Naruto smiled and walked into the room nearest him. Shion started to follow but Hinata beat her to the door and locked it after her.

"Two beds?" Hinata asked.

"Two people," Naruto said.

Hinata smirked then sat on one bed.

"Now," Hinata said. "What were you really watching when you said it was a nice view?"

"When I said that," Naruto said, "it was what I showed you. Afterward I grinned because I got to watch Jiraiya getting caught trying to spy on Tsunade and she put him in the hospital again."

"Ouch," Hinata said.

"True," Naruto said. "But it was very funny."

Hinata nodded then lay down and yawned.

"You're sure it's over?" Hinata asked.

"Positive," Naruto said. "Except for the report."

Hinata shrugged then grinned.

"Your job," Hinata said.

"Fine," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and sat up. Naruto was using his Dojutsu to look around the Fire Nation and seemed distracted. She grinned and tossed a Styrofoam kunai with ink at him and he caught it with ease.

"Nice try," Naruto said.

He set it on the ground and rolled out of the way as Hinata landed where he had been before and jabbed another into his pillow. Then she tried to stab him again but he caught her hand and she switched to trying to pull her arm back.

"I invented this method of training," Naruto said. "Styrofoam kunai don't scare me."

"Let me go!" Hinata said pulling harder.

Naruto grinned and just kept holding on.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "You don't get to leave that easily."

Hinata sighed then bent down and kissed him. After a moment he released her hand and she lay next to him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and smiled contentedly.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I know," Hinata said.

Naruto kissed her again and this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He returned the favor and after a moment, she moved on top of him. They continued to kiss and Hinata set her hands on his shoulders and he set his on the small of her back. Naruto felt a slight sense of deja vu and knew why. Hinata had the same feeling and also remembered, although not quite as clearly as Naruto. After a couple more seconds Hinata pulled away and reached for the zipper of her sweatshirt.

"Hinata-" Naruto began.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "I want this."

"Okay," Naruto said smiling.

Hinata kissed him again then removed her sweat shirt. She took off his jacket and Tee-shirt then took a moment to enjoy the sight of his muscled torso. Then she moved down and pulled off his pants leaving him in only his boxers. She kissed him and Naruto deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants then slid them off of her. She blushed bright red and sat up and Naruto saw why. Her mesh armor was thick but see-through so he could clearly see that she wasn't wearing anything under it. He smiled and kissed her then she removed it.

Her breasts were D's but were even more perky than Sakura's B cups were while in a push up bra. Hinata had bright pink nipples and they stood at full attention. Hinata was clean-shaven and was slightly damp already. Her cream-colored skin was flawless and was softer than silk. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto gazed at her.

He sat up and kissed her then pulled back and whispered, "You really did want this."

As he said this he lightly ran his fingers through her slit once and pulled them away to show her how wet she was. She moaned and blushed furiously then just turned a deeper red when Naruto licked her juices off of his fingers.

"You taste good," Naruto said smiling. "Since you're already naked I might as well return the favor."

"Is this room sound proof?" Hinata asked.

Naruto sent a shadow clone to each of the walls where they put a soundproofing seal and then one put one on the ceiling and the floor as well.

"It is now," Naruto said.

He slid out from under Hinata and quickly removed his boxers and Hinata's blush took on a shade he had never seen before.

_Oh my God he's so big!_ Hinata thought staring at Naruto's semi-hard penis that was already six inches.

Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata. His penis finished hardening and stood at attention at a full foot. Hinata's blush continued to grow until most of her body had turned red.

"You are breathing right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and Naruto smirked.

"I didn't know someone's entire body could change color," Naruto said. "Are you going to faint?"

"Probably," Hinata said. "But I'm fine for now."

Naruto smiled and kissed her then started trailing kisses down her neck. She whimpered in anticipation as he neared her chest but instead he went around her breasts and continued downward gently laying her on her back. When he neared her pelvis, she whimpered again, louder this time, and he reversed directions. this continued for a good fifteen minutes before she finally pleaded with him to stop teasing her.

He grinned up at her then moved straight to her right breast, kissing and sucking on it while fondling the other with his right hand. She moaned loudly and rested her hand on the back of his head. He moved to her right nipple and began licking and gently suckling on it and she moaned even louder. He gently bit down on it and her moans nearly doubled in volume. When she began to near screams, he switched breasts. She groaned in complaint but the groan almost instantly turned into a moan as he started on the nipple. She continued to moan in pleasure for a while before nearing screams again and again he switched breasts.

She groaned again and again it turned into a moan. This time, when she started nearing a scream, she held his head in place and he grinned, continuing to lick and suckle on that nipple. Finally Naruto used a trick Jiraiya had taught him about that he had tried to ignore but that he had caught anyway. He channeled some of his chakra into the tip of his tongue and the next time he licked her nipple, Hinata gasped and arched her back as she came. He smirked at her strong reaction and continued assaulting her breasts alternating between them periodically and extending her orgasm until she began screaming so loudly that it hurt his ears.

Finally he let her come down from her first, but certainly not last, orgasm ever. She lay there panting with a thin layer of sweat covering her skin and a wet spot growing between her legs as more of her fluids leaked out of her and onto the mattress.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked after she could speak again.

"I used some chakra," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled then closed her eyes. A second later she gasped sharply and her eyes flew open as Naruto began to lick up her juices.

"N-no!" Hinata said arching her back do to still being sensitive. "D-don't lick me there! That's dirty!"

Naruto stopped and looked up at her.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "You just taste really good."

Hinata blushed madly and had to look away. After a second the blush deepened.

"I-it d-did feel g-good," Hinata mumbled, her voice barely audible at all.

Naruto smiled and knelt back down, licking her juices up again. She was less sensitive now but she still moaned loudly. Naruto smiled and moved up to her clitoris and flicked it a few times with his tongue earning a scream of surprise and pleasure from Hinata. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him toward her and he happily pushed his tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly and arched her back. She wasn't coming yet but Naruto could tell she was close. After a couple more seconds, he pulled his tongue out just as Hinata's juices flooded his mouth. He swallowed it and licked up the rest.

"Oh God Naruto," Hinata said. "That felt so good."

Naruto moved up and kissed her and the moment she tasted her own juices, her vision darkened considerably and she had to fight the urge to faint. When she could see again, Naruto looked slightly worried.

"I'm okay," She said reaching up and kissing him again, this time enjoying her taste almost half as much as the fact that she and Naruto were finally being intimate.

Naruto smiled and moved back down to lick up some more of her juices. Tasting herself had made her wet again and Naruto deeply enjoyed her taste. He also enjoyed pleasuring her. Listening to her moan and knowing that she was in ecstasy because of him felt amazing. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. To that end, he channeled chakra into the end of his tongue again and began to lick her clit. She instantly came hard, spraying her juices all over the bed. Naruto smiled but continued torturing her with pleasure until she was screaming so loudly that it hurt his ears again. Then he removed the chakra from his tongue and locked his lips around her entrance until he had a mouthful of her juices. He had a dirty plan and he knew that Hinata would get turned on from it. His Dojutsu allowed him to see her emotions and when she had tasted herself on his tongue, she had been turned on beyond belief and had enjoyed her taste.

Naruto finally let Hinata recover from her orgasm and breathed through his nose so that he didn't have to swallow. Once she had recovered enough, he locked his mouth to hers and her juices flooded into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she blushed like crazy but he had been right. She enjoyed it and this time was turned on so much that she came again. Naruto smiled and slid his tongue into her mouth. She did the same and they both enjoyed the taste of her cum for a while longer before she finally swallowed it. Then Naruto pulled away and she glared at him at the same time as smiling.

"You're dirty," Hinata said.

"You know you enjoyed it," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled and kissed him again. When she pulled away she lay on his chest and sighed happily.

"I'm ready," Hinata said looking up at him.

He smiled and nodded. She kissed him then lay on her back with her head on the pillow. He knelt between her legs and lined himself up at her entrance. Instead of penetrating her, however, he kissed her and began rubbing her clit as fast as he could. She moaned in pleasure but wondered why he wasn't entering her. She got her answer a moment later.

Naruto channeled chakra into his finger making Hinata scream and cum hard. He used his free hand to spread her juices on his member as a lubricant and continued making her cum once he was done. Then he thrust into her while making her continue to cum. She could feel the pain but only barely and it was quickly swept away by pleasure. He finally let her orgasm end and the feeling of being filled hit her full force. She moaned at the feeling and Naruto waited patiently for her to adjust.

Once she was ready, she began to move on his member and he began to pull out. When he was almost all the way out he thrust back in hitting her cervix. She moaned loudly and began moving with him. They both sped up and moved as fast as they could. Hinata's moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure and she wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto. Naruto muted Hinata partially by kissing her. She almost constantly moaned into the kiss but that was it. After about fifteen minutes, Hinata broke the kiss to scream loudly as she came. When she came down off of her orgasm, she released Naruto and moaned. Naruto began to pull out but she instantly wrapped her legs around him again.

"Wait," Hinata said. "You haven't finished yet."

Naruto smiled and kissed her then said, "I don't mind."

"Well I do," Hinata said rolling them over so she was on top. "Besides, you still haven't gone all the way in."

It was true. He had about two inches still outside of her even though he was pressing against her cervix. She began grinding on his penis and after a few minutes, he suddenly sank in to the hilt bumping against the back of her uterus. She moaned loudly and fell forward onto him until she had adjusted as much as she could. Then she sat up and began moving up and down. He began moving with her and both sped up gradually. After about another five minutes, they came together. Hinata moaned as Naruto's seed filled her and some leaked out. Then she collapsed onto his chest panting.

They both lay there in silence and Hinata soon fell asleep. She moved a tiny bit in her sleep and moaned lightly from Naruto still being inside her. Naruto smiled feeling her insides caress his member and pulled out of her cervix but stayed inside of her. She moaned again and unconsciously moved along his member for a moment then remained still again. He smiled and lightly kissed the top of her head then pulled the blanket up over them hiding their nude bodies and the clothes, which were at their feet, in case someone walked in. Then Naruto wrapped his arms around the love of his life and fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu.

* * *

Close Call

Naruto opened his eyes and memories instantly flooded his mind. He smiled and looked down at Hinata who was sleeping on his chest. She looked all the world to him like an angel, _his_ angel. He was sleeping soundly and every once in a while she would shift positions slightly then would moan quietly as Naruto pressed against the inside walls of her vagina. Naruto smiled and resisted the urge to moan as well. Hinata stirred after a little while and smiled up at him.

"Good morning Naruto-koi," Hinata said.

"Good morning Hinata-koi," Naruto said smiling.

Hinata reached up and kissed Naruto causing him to press against her inside walls again. They both moaned lightly and someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Time to go you two!" Bureizu said. "The ship leaves soon."

Naruto and Hinata scrambled to get dressed, and once Naruto was done he released all of the soundproofing seals. A moment later, Bureizu opened the door and gave them his message again.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Bureizu looked at them for a moment then a smile crept across his face but he left and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Too close," Hinata said once Bureizu was gone.

"Agreed," Naruto said. "Oh well. Something just occurred to me. Why is Shion here?"

"She came for you," Hinata said but then caught on to his train of thought.

"If that were true she would have left days ago," Naruto said. "Plus, she was already pregnant so she had no reason to come after me. And she already knew that I didn't understand her."

"You're right," Hinata said. "Let's go ask."

Naruto nodded and they left their room. They were in for a surprise when they got outside of the bunker though.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu. Sorry for the short chapter last time.

* * *

Betrayal

Naruto stepped out of the bunker and froze. Bureizu was laying a short distance away out cold with a bent aluminum baseball bat beside him. Naruto ran over and woke Bureizu up.

"She's insane," Bureizu said then groaned as he sat up.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Shion," Bureizu said. "She flipped out and stabbed Koyuki then hit me with a bat. I don't know what happened to Koyuki."

Naruto bit back a swear as he looked around for Shion. After a couple seconds, he found her next to the volcano with Koyuki. Koyuki was alive but only just.

"Volcano," Naruto said.

They all took off running faster than when they were going after the Ten-tails and after about an hour they arrived. Shion was holding a kunai to Koyuki's throat and grinning.

"Welcome Naruto," Shion said. "I'm so thankful to you for bringing your whore. Now I can kill you both at once."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked.

"You really haven't figured it out yet have you?" Shion asked. "Do those eyes of yours work at all?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I forget," Shion said. "You've never seen me with those eyes. But we had so much fun. You stabbed me around twenty times. I stabbed you once. The second time we got to that battle you stabbed me about twenty times. I smashed you into the ground."

"Moryo?" Naruto asked.

"Finally," Shion said.

Her face distorted greatly. It elongated and squished in at the sides until it was twice as long as it was wide. Then her mouth stretched out past the edges of her face at the corners. Her eyes turned red and her teeth grew into fangs. When she opened her mouth again Naruto could see that there were too many rows of teeth to count.

"You are so slow it's not even funny," Moryo said in his generic demonic voice.

"So Shion was never really pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"No," Moryo said. "I got Gaara's DNA from his blood."

"How'd you get that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm an ancient demon," Moryo said. "How do you think I got it?"

"By fighting him?" Naruto asked.

"No," Moryo said. "I snuck into his room while he slept. Duh."

"Coward," Naruto said. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

"Not quite," Moryo said. "Bureizu."

Bureizu jabbed a hypodermic needle into Naruto's neck and drew his blood then walked over to Moryo. Moryo injected himself with the needle and doubled over in pain. Naruto blasted Bureizu and Moryo with Shinra Tensei and Koyuki ran over to him.

Moryo stood and Naruto could see that his eyes were the same as his own. Moryo changed from a messed up version of Shion's body to his body from the top of the mountain minus the cold. Bureizu stood and injected himself with Naruto's DNA from a second needle.

"When he take that one?" Naruto asked.

"I'm good," Bureizu said.

"Clearly," Naruto said. "Hinata, run. Take Koyuki and get out of here."

"But-" Hinata began.

"Go, now!" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and ran away with Koyuki. Bureizu called the honor of fighting Naruto last so Moryo charged forward drawing two kunai with reverse curve blades. Naruto grew a bone kunai out of each palm and smirked. When Moryo reached him, their kunai clashed and Naruto's cut completely through Moryo's. Moryo grew bone versions of his kunai while blasting Naruto with Shinra Tensei. Naruto stood and threw Moryo into the air then smashed him back down. Moryo dashed at Naruto again and their kunai clashed again. Naruto kicked Moryo back and Moryo spit a giant fire ball at Naruto. Naruto dove aside as it shot past and shot a Pressure Damage at Moryo blasting him away.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Let's get this going for real."

Naruto tapped into his and Kurama's chakra and Moryo stood. Naruto darted forward and Moryo kept pace with him as they fought with their kunai. After a couple seconds they both threw their kunai away and began to fight with their fists. Moryo swung at Naruto's head but he jumped onto the side of a tree then jumped off and kicked Moryo in the chest with both feet. Moryo flew into a tree then picked it up and swung it at Naruto. Naruto caught it and flipped it over smashing Moryo into the ground. Moryo stood and cracked his neck then grinned showing his fangs.

"Impressive," Moryo said. "Now let's stop screwing around."

Moryo placed his hands together then spread them and Naruto smirked.

"Planetary-" Moryo began but Naruto cut him off by throwing a bone spear through the spear and destroying it at the same time as impaling Moryo's heart, assuming he had one.

"Ouch," Moryo said. "Good thing I have no heart."

He pulled the spear out and drove it into the ground then smirked.

"Did you really expect to kill me that easily?" Moryo asked.

"No," Naruto said. "But I'm really glad I managed to destroy your jutsu."

Just then roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around Moryo squeezing him so hard that Naruto could hear his bones cracking. Moryo looked bored and the roots burst into flame and fell away.

"Is that the best you've got?" Moryo asked. "Shame."

Moryo began making hand seals and Naruto did the same. After a moment, Moryo fired a Searing Migraine and Naruto closed his right eye. Then he used Kamui to send the entire attack to wherever the attacks went.

"How did you-" Moryo began but stopped when Naruto closed his left eye, opened his right, and a vortex opened in front of him.

Then the Searing Migraine shot out and at Moryo. Moryo groaned and leapt into the air just as the attack passed below him. Then he landed beside Naruto and drove a bone spike into his side. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and Moryo blinked in surprise.

"You lose," Naruto said appearing behind him with a Rasengan.

He smashed it into Moryo's back and sent him flying but Moryo stood and grinned.

"Such a weak attack," Moryo said. "How many times have you actually killed someone with a normal Rasengan?"

"Good question," Naruto said. "Why don't I try this one."

A Crescent moon had risen and the sun had set. Naruto created a Rasengan and raised it. It grew and turned bright violet with the image of a crescent moon in it. Moryo froze and Naruto dashed forward. Just before he could use the Rasengan, Bureizu grabbed his arm and threw him to the side. The Rasengan exploded on the ground and created a huge crater.

"That might have hurt a bit," Moryo said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Bureizu said. "Let's work together shall we?"

"Good luck," Naruto said.

Bureizu fired a Searing Migraine and Moryo enhanced it with a Pressure Damage. Naruto let it hit him but it passed through harmlessly.

"You son of a-" Moryo began.

Naruto cut him off by shooting the same attack back as he had before. Bureizu used Shinra Tensei to block the attack but Naruto smashed right through his Shinra Tensei and smashed a Rasengan into his stomach. Moryo kicked Naruto away and Naruto spit some blood out and stood.

"Impressive," Moryo said creating a black sphere as he had before. "But Now I think it's time we ended this don't you? Planetary Devastation!"

The sphere shot into the air and exploded and Naruto grimaced.

"Fine," Naruto said. "Let's get this over with."

He sprinted forward while creating a pure white Rasengan.

"Byakurasengan!" Naruto said smashing it into Moryo's stomach.

Moryo shot into his own Planetary Devastation and the Rasengan exploded destroying him and the Planetary Devastation at the same time.

"Not bad," Bureizu said. "Now it's just you and me."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu.

* * *

Final Battle

Bureizu created twin bone swords and began walking to his left. Naruto began walking to his right with two bone chakra blades like Asuma Sarutobi's. He liked the blades because he could punch with them and do a lot of damage anyway.

Bureizu charged forward and swung with his right sword and Naruto blocked it with his left blade then swung at Bureizu with his own right. Bureizu blocked it then they both tried to kick each other. Their feet connected and they began to run into the air using each other's feet. Naruto put his blades in his belt and grew a sword. Then he and Bureizu began slashing at each other. They both blocked each other's swings and after a moment, they both jumped off of each other and fell fifty feet to the ground. When the landed, they threw their swords at each other then shot attacks at each other. The attacks were extremely powerful jutsu and were extremely accurate but both of them had gotten good at fighting with their Dojutsu and could easily block each other's attack with one of their own.

After about fifteen minutes Naruto stood up straight and began making the hand seals for a Pressure Damage. Bureizu shot a Searing Migraine at Naruto and Naruto fired his Pressure Damage. Just before the two attacks mixed, Naruto used Shinra Tensei to slit Bureizu's jutsu in two. His Pressure Damage shot through the gap and blasted Bureizu backward. Bureizu stood shakily then cracked his neck and smirked.

"Impressive," Bureizu said. "My turn."

He sprinted forward and grinned.

"Quick Style," Bureizu said blurring into motion.

Naruto grinned then closed his eyes completely. Bureizu was moving so fast that the world around him moved in slow motion. As he neared Naruto, he created a bone sword. Just before he could kill Naruto, Naruto spun faster than he was moving and used a Lariat at the same time as a second Naruto did it from behind. Bureizu's ribs collapsed completely. Then Naruto threw Bureizu away. Bureizu stood and healed himself with Medical Ninjutsu better than even Tsunade's.

"Impressive," Bureizu said. "You're very skilled."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"Let's try this one," Bureizu said. "Scorch Release!"

He shot several balls of fire at Naruto but Naruto used his left eye's Kamui to stop them.

"You've got to do better than that," Naruto said. "I'm better than you. You can't beat me."

Bureizu shot huge fire blasts into the air and storm clouds gathered. He climbed to the top of the volcano and grinned.

"You wouldn't dare," Naruto said.

"Kirin!" Bureizu shouted pointing his bone sword at Naruto.

A dragon made out of lightning shot out of the clouds and crashed into the ground before Naruto could react. The explosion shot him into the air and when he landed, Naruto was badly wounded. He groaned and healed himself then stood just as Bureizu rested his sword on Naruto's shoulder. A second later, Temujin appeared and swung at Bureizu's neck. Bureizu ducked the attack and swung back. Temujin had the symbol of the Gelel stone on his chest again so he was able to keep up with Bureizu for a time. Eventually he began to lose ground. Bureizu gave chase and ran right into a trap that had been set for him. Just as he landed on a spot of sand that Temujin had landed on the other side of after a kick, the sand shot up around him and hardened trapping him.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted stepping out of the trees. "Sand Buria-"

"Almighty Push!" Bureizu shouted launching the sand in all directions.

Just as he landed, Naruto landed behind him and slashed him with both of his chakra charged blades. Bureizu staggered forward than teleported a few yards away from them and healed himself again.

"Enough of this," Naruto said creating a pure white Rasenshuriken but his arm suddenly hurt and it dissipated.

He could tell that his chakra network couldn't take many more but he couldn't create one of his own at the moment. Normal Rasenshuriken were fine to use in that form but the new one was more powerful so they also had bigger side effects.

Just then, Hinata appeared beside him and held her hand out. Temujin did the same and the Rasenshuriken that Naruto made was pure white but a smaller Gelel stone green Rasenshuriken was clearly visible spinning in the center. Naruto groaned at the pain but stood then disappeared. He reappeared on his back below Bureizu and smashed the Rasenshuriken into his stomach.

"Stay dead this time okay?" Naruto asked as Bureizu shot into the air with the Rasenshuriken.

The Rasenshuriken exploded and Naruto groaned and fell on his back. He tried to heal his injuries but his chakra network was fried. Temujin walked over and removed the Gelel stone from his chest. He pressed it to Naruto's chest and it passed into him. Naruto looked like he was in pain for a moment and his entire body turned bright red then back to normal and the Gelel stone shot out of his chest and Temujin caught it and put it back in his chest.

"Ow," Naruto said. "What was that?"

"You're completely healed," Temujin said. "Including your chakra pathways."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

He stood and looked around. Bureizu's head had landed a short distance away and Naruto crushed it under his foot.

"That's enough of that," Naruto said. "Now, I think it's time we headed home. Don't you think Hinata?"

"Yes," Hinata said nodding.

Naruto thanked Gaara and Temujin then he and Hinata went back to the bunker to check on Koyuki and to say goodbye before they left.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters except Bureizu.

* * *

Return

Naruto left the bunker and Hinata followed. Naruto had healed any injuries that Koyuki had had then he and Hinata had said their goodbyes. Now they were heading to the port to catch a ferry back to their home.

"I'm glad it's finally over," Hinata said.

"Me too," Naruto said. "I just wish I knew what Gaara and Temujin were doing here."

"They both came to make treaties," Hinata said. "Lucky timing."

"Agreed," Naruto said. "I'm shocked Temujin was able to hold his own for so long."

"Don't complain," Hinata said.

"I'm not," Naruto said. "Race you to the ship."

"Sure," Hinata said.

They both took off running and Naruto didn't bother to use his Dojutsu as an advantage. After about three minutes, they reached the ship and Naruto slowed just enough for Hinata to win by about a foot. She knew but she still rubbed it in his face. After a moment she saw him grinning and stopped mocking him to ask what was so funny.

"I remember you being more shy," Eragon said.

"True," Hinata said. "Truthfully, I know my father's going to kill us both so why waste time being shy?"

"Good point," Naruto said.

He walked to the observation deck and stopped groaning. The same thirteen sailors were standing there with beer bottles and more muscle than when he had last seen them.

"I think they got stronger," Naruto said.

"Me too," Hinata said. "Can you handle them?"

"They can't touch me now," Naruto said.

"No," one sailor said. "But now we don't need to."

He tossed a smoke grenade and when it exploded, it was sleeping gas. Naruto began to use a jutsu to clear the air but the sleeping gas knocked him out before he could finish. When he woke up, it was night and the observation deck was deserted. He stood and quickly scanned the ship for Hinata. When he found her, his rage spiked so much that he was fairly sure that the civilians on the ship could probably sense it.

Hinata had been stripped and her shredded clothes were lying in a pile on the ground beside her. The sailors were standing around her also nude and Naruto could tell they had forced themselves on her. For some reason, they had stuck only to anal and oral though. As he raced through the ship, he found out why. A fourteenth sailor, the captain of the ship, walked over and Dropped his pants. Just as he was preparing to penetrate Hinata, Naruto kicked the door into the room and it smashed him away from her.

"Kill him!" the captain shouted.

The sailors all charged at him but he blasted them all with a single Pressure Damage and they flew off of the ship. Naruto walked over to Hinata and used a jutsu to knock her out then erase her memories of being raped. Then he used another jutsu to get rid of all evidence of it. He restored her clothes and put them on her and she woke up a moment later.

"What happened?" Hinata asked

"You got drunk again," Naruto said. "You black out."

"Oh," Hinata said unsure.

They went back to the observation deck and saw officers running around like mad chickens.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The captain's missing!" the officer said. "We don't have anyone who can drive a ship!"

"How hard can it be?" Naruto asked.

Thirteen minutes later the ship was speeding along with a crew of Narutos driving it. The officers were giving the Naruto very idiot friendly orders and the Narutos complied within a second using Quick Style. After about three hours, Naruto got board and used more clones to push the ship to make it move faster. After about five hours, they got back and all of the Narutos maneuvered the ship into port by pushing it while one steered.

"Oh I am scary good," Naruto said smiling.

"Yes," Hinata said. "Minus the scary part."

"And you would know first hand how good I am," Naruto said quietly making Hinata blush bright red.

They made their way back to the Leaf Village and Hiashi, Neji, and the rest of the Hyuga Clan met them at the gate.

"Why did I have to hear from Lady Tsunade that you were dating this thing?" Hiashi asked in a cold voice.

"Because we knew you wouldn't approve," Hinata said.

"You're right," Hiashi said. "I wouldn't. However, your cousin brought to light the fact that you are much stronger now solely because of your desire to impress him. For that reason only, I will not get in the way."

"Thank you," Hinata said shocked.

"However," Hiashi said even more coldly while turning to Naruto. "If I ever find out that you deflowered my daughter outside of marriage, I will kill you."

Both paled and nodded and Hiashi left with the clan but Neji stayed.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"Um..." Hinata said blushing and looking away.

"Great," Neji said. "I suggest you get Lady Tsunade's blessing for marriage since father certainly won't agree."

"Good idea," Hinata said.

They went straight to Tsunade's office and Tsunade very nearly put Naruto in the hospital when she heard the news. If he hadn't immobilized her with his Dojutsu, she would have. She calmed down enough to give them her blessing and Naruto released his jutsu then he and Hinata left. A week later they were married and about nine months after that, Hinata gave birth to a young boy. Hiashi disapproved of their relationship the rest of his life and Hinata and Naruto didn't give a crap. As thanks to Sakura for getting him and Hinata together, Naruto used a Genjutsu in his next fight with Sasuke that affected his mind just right that he decided he wanted to protect the Leaf Village. Sasuke returned and less than a month later, she and Sasuke were married.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
